8 weeks
by pbwriter
Summary: Part Two to the story 7 days, we pick up a few weeks after the couple have reconciled and now are figuring out how to move forward. Beginning with a trip to California for Kerry and Henry to spend time with Kim
1. Chapter 1

**8 weeks**

 **Chapter 1**

"Hey, Ker move over a little so I can see you better?"

Kerry huffed, "Why do you need to see me, we just spent 5 days together."

"Just do it", Kim responded slightly annoyed.

Kerry exited the closet and moved her lap top over so it was facing the closet where Kerry was currently unpacking her suitcase.

"Better?" she asked

"Much" Kim seemed in a better mood now that she could watch her Girlfriend do something as mundane as separating her whites from her colored clothing

"It's just hard not being able to see, you or _touch you_ whenever I want." Kim went on.

Kim had found herself surprised on how much she had missed her new _old_ girlfriend in the two weeks that had passed since their recoupling in April. She had gone 10 years without even a word from Kerry and in just 7 days she had fallen completely head over heels in love with her ex again.

"4 days wasn't enough time to get my fill of you" she husked

Kerry seemed to soften at Kim's words. Realizing she too would have rather been in the same room as Kim just enjoying each other.

"Well, what we lacked in quantity we made up for in quality of the use of our time together" Kim could hear her say somewhat muffled from the confines of her closet.

"So true!" Kim drawled remembering their hours spent in bed when she first got to Kerry's hotel room in LA. "Probably wasn't a great first impression missing two meetings with the film's producers on the first day."

"Nope, probably not" Kerry agreed "But who cares, they already think PT Carmichael is a nut job, why wouldn't her representatives be any more reliable right!" Kerry said, describing the fake personality she had created so as to remain the anonymous writer of a series of sappy romance slash mystery novels. "Just give the ruse more credibility, am I right?" she chuckled as she exited her closet upon finishing the job of sorting her laundry. She made her way back to her bed where her laptop was resting, repositioning it she settled in for what was shaping up to be a long video chat.

Kim was shaking her head, "I don't know why you insist on caring on with the ruse, would it really matter if they knew you were the real PT Carmichael? She asked

"Kerry shrugged, "Probably not, but It's not really that easy for me to just come out and say it after all this time and effort to keep it a secret."

This comment made Kim laugh out loud, "Well, no I guess it wouldn't be easy for _you_ specifically to just come out with your little secret, historically, coming out in not one of you strong points" Kim offered

"Ha ha, Kim. Very funny" but her tone didn't really have much humor in it. Kerry decided to let the comment lie and instead tried to change the subject.

"So, normally I would asked what you're wearing at this point but I can see you are still in your work attire, late night?" Kerry asked

"Not too bad, I got home around 6:30. I had a lot of catching up after playing hooky for two days to spend time with my jet setting, mysterious lover, as my co-workers have come to refer to you." Kim giggled.

"Oh great, they would be very disappointed to find out you are hooking up with an aging, single mom who also happens to be your ex!" Kerry laughed at her own self-deprecating description of herself.

"Yes, well I don't think that description does you justice even if some of it is true." Kim retorted.

"It's all true Kim, face it, you are shacking up with an old broad with baggage, no getting around it." Kerry went on, tugging at the skin of her neck as if to prove her point.

Kim rolled her eyes. She felt that Kerry was one of the most beautiful women she had ever know, with a wicked sense of humor and an intellect unsurpassed by anyone she has ever known, but also knew, she wasn't going to be able to convince Kerry that's how she viewed her.

"Moving on, how was your flight back?" She asked

"It was fine, no obnoxious seatmates to deal with. I could definitely get use to flying first class." Kerry mused. "It went fast as I was consumed by all the re-writes the producers wanted me to make to, _what did they call it?_ Make the script more film friendly? Anyway. It kept me pretty busy. I just want to stay as close to the original story as possible without compromising on the plot too much?" Kerry finished.

"I understand how frustrating it can be, but at least they are including you in the process rather than just doing rewrites on their own. Right? This project is still your baby, Ker, you can control its outcome by being involved." Kim encouraged.

"I know Kim, you're right. And I am grateful. Plus, it allows me the opportunity to spend two months on the same side of the country with my very hot, very beautiful, and very blonde girlfriend." Kerry punctuated each point by unbuttoning the blouse she was wearing revealing a lacy black bra barely containing the red heads ample breasts.

This was enough to incite a low guttural moan from the other end of the video chat. Kim's eyes flutter shut for a moment as her hand found her own buttons to undo, "Go on, I'm listening" she practically growled.

"Mommy?" Kim's eyes flew open momentarily surprised by what she heard next but quickly realizing that was not her lover's voice.

"Um, just a second Henry" Kim heard Kerry scrambling around and quickly trying close her shirt back up, just in time before Henry barged in to her room and make his way to the computer turning it towards him.

"Hi Kim! What are you and mom talking about?" asked the curious 8 year old.

"Oh, hey Hen! We were um, just, uh, talking about how we can't wait for our visit this summer, when you and your Mom come out to see me in California." Kim recovered quickly.

"I can't wait either. Do you think we could go to a Giants game? I think they are gonna go to the World Series this year, Mom thinks so too!"

"You do huh? Well, they are looking pretty good, you just might be right Kid!" I will make sure to get us some tickets for all of us!"

"Awesome!" she heard the young boy shout out, "I just wanted to say good night" The young boy animatedly waved to the screen.

"I'm glad you did Hen, good night to you too bud." Kim returned warmly."

Kerry moved the computed back towards her, "I guess I should say good night too, it's late. Good night my Love", she whispered sweetly.

"Good night Ker, I love you. _And_ , miss you. Even though it's only been 12 hours" she smiled shyly.

"I miss you too, it will only be a few more weeks before we will all be together again. Love you"...Kerry kissed two fingers and pressed them on the screen, Kim kissed two of her fingers and pressed them against Kerry's.

"I know, I know." Kim whispered before signing off for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"It is so incredibly hot here"

"Yeah, but it's a dry heat"

"Dry heat?" she huffed "Fuck that, what's that supposed to mean anyway"

Kim stopped herself from laughing out loud at her increasingly more agitated girlfriend.

"Ker, you know what it means. You need to just calm down, maybe take Henry down to the pool and cool off, and by this time tomorrow you will be here where its al least 20 degrees cooler, especially when the fog rolls in."

"Humph" Kim heard on the other side of the phone, "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry. I just can't stand being any hotter than I already am 90 percent of the day and a 100 percent of the time at night"

Kim smiled at the veiled menopause reference, deciding to let the comment lay there untouched and instead, opting to change the subject.

"So how was Disneyland? Did Henry enjoy himself?"

"Actually, it was pretty great." Kerry's tone seemed to sound a little calmer accepting the change of direction in the conversation. "It's changed a lot since I last visited and Hen really loved California Adventure land, er park, or whatever it's called."

Kim reach into her open refrigerator and rooted around looking for something to drink, finally landing on an ice cold Anchor steam.

"Oh Yeah? I hear it's pretty great, I still haven't been there, maybe next time I'll join you guys."

She said as she grabbed the bottle opener and popped off the cap of the beer.

"Next time?" Kerry asked exasperated, "I have no intention of returning to that unholy rat kingdom!"

Kim let out a yelp, spilling the sip she just took.

"Babe, don't let anybody hear you talking that way, Los Angeleans take their Mouse king and queen very seriously."

"Whatever" was all the redhead could muster "What about you, what did you do today?"

"Um" Kim hedged "you know, a little bit of this and a little bit of that" trying to stay as vague a possible to avoid revealing her surprise.

"Well, that tells me absolutely nothing." Kerry was scooting around the hotel suite gathering up the multitude of discarded clothing left on the floor by her son. ""You sure you're ready to entertain guest?"

Kim smiled at Kerry's returning foul mood. "Yep, I'm ready, and excited. It's been a long time since we've been together, in the same room...same bed..." she let the comment trail off.

Kerry felt her lips curl up at the ends, memories flooding in of the last time she found herself lying in her girlfriend's arms, kissing down her long neck, lips finding their way to the swell of her girlfriend's full breasts. Her tongue getting the first taste of a slightly salty nipple hardening under her lovers ministrations.

"Fuuuuck" The agitated tone fully returned, I really need to be in the same room and same bed as you!"

"A few more hours' babe, and you will be."

Kim could tell she and Kerry had the same thoughts rushing through their heads and felt a little heat building in her core as well.

"Do you still plan on picking us op at the airport" Kerry asked.

"I do, 1:45, right?" Kim confirmed

"Around that time. I'll call you when we land and are in the baggage claim area."

Kerry had been rummaging around her luggage "Found it!"

"Found what?" her girlfriend asked.

"My swimsuit, I think I'm going to take your advice and bring Henry down to the pool."

"Oh yeah? You're going to go get wet?" Kim knew it was a cheesy, salacious, pun but, none the less, went there, even delivering the innuendo in a teasing lilt

Kerry couldn't help but giggle a little bit, "You know I am baby" said with an equally cheesy tone.

"I love you goof ball" Kim said with a smile in her voice.

"I love you too, and I really can't wait to see you again."

"Ditto" Kim said taking the last swig of her beer. "See you tomorrow Ker, give Hen a kiss for me too"

"Will do, bye" Kerry hit the end button on her phone and shouted out for Henry to get his suit on.

Kim hung up the phone and made her way to the living room to double check that she had everything.

Kim considered herself an excellent planner, but this little enterprise of hers was definitely something out of her comfort zone. She did her research, but still, she was nervous she was forgetting something.

Surveying the completely covered living room floor, she doubled and tripled checked her list. Finally feeling somewhat confident that she was ready for any possible outcome.

"I guess there's turning back now Legaspi" She said, giving herself a little pep talk. "Hopefully, Kerry will be onboard, or else I'm going to be really screwed."

It had been almost three months since she and Kerry Weaver had found their way back to each other after a decade apart. They had spent a lot of time on the phone reconnecting, and getting to know each other again.

Their lives had changed so much from when they had first attempted to make a go at a relationship. Only to have _said_ relationship end in a gut wrenching betrayal. Kim shook her head in an effort to dislodge the memory.

She knew that, as a couple they were really good for each other. They had incredible chemistry, both in and outside of the bedroom. But the truth was, there still were a lot of things the couple didn't know about each other. Likes and dislikes were discovered daily.

Kim was also nervous about being around a child. She has nieces and nephews and was confident in her role as favorite Aunt, but with Henry, she found herself sometimes plagued with an unusual amount of paternal feelings.

An entirely new sensation for the blonde doctor. For these reasons and more, it was increasingly important to her that she didn't fuck up this summer. She really wanted to see where this relationship could go. If it had legs to sustain itself and lead to something far more permanent down the road.

Kim's nerves were on the verge of becoming frazzled. Traffic in the Bay Area was legendary for its decree of suckiness. There was never a time it wasn't bad. But today was even more of a challenge for here. Not wanting to be late she was on her third loop of the airport waiting for her passengers to make their way to the arrivals circle. She was just about to make her fourth trip around the pad when she got the text that they had collected their bags and making their way to the exit.

Kerry was confused by Kim's text _"I'm right in front, just look for the big, green machine"_

Kerry wasn't sure what to make of the response until she looked up and saw a huge Motor home with a picturesque, green meadow decal on the side of the camper with the words "RV's R Us" emblazoned over the main cab.

Kerry's eyes doubled in size "You've got to be kidding me?"

Kim, deciding there was no turning back now, just grinned "No joke babe, load up, we're going camping!"

Henry looked at his mom, then Kim, then back at his mom again and then began pumping his fist enthusiastically.

"AWWWWSOME!"


End file.
